A Day in the Life Of?
by Beijing Express
Summary: A collection of short stories dedicated to the characters from KH. Can you guess who the character is by the end of the story?
1. Case 1

_**  
A Day in the Life of…**_

**Authoress: **Nietono-no-Shana  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

_Can you__ guess who this character is by the end of the story...?_

* * *

_**  
**_**CASE 1**_** - **_**STAR SHAPED FRUIT**_**  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

He squeezed the star-shaped fruit in his hand and had almost made it crack.

He was nervous.

Would she like it?

I mean, girls liked mushy fairy tales, right?

At least that was what Selphie said…

He shook his head and cleansed his mind.

He didn't have time to worry about what Selphie liked.

Besides, she was way too opinionated.

He was rarely nervous.

In fact, he was always the one that could keep his cool. He never showed any signs of emotion. He was just…well, neutral.

But he'd been keeping his affection for her too long.

He'd been smitten with her ever since she'd arrived on the islands.

She was so mysterious: her dark red hair, her sparkling blue eyes, and her pale skin that never seemed to tan no matter how many hours she spent in the sun…

But why did Sora have to like her, too?

Lately, Sora was always getting in the way of things…

But he'd fight.

He always won, anyway.

He was stronger.

He was _better_.

And he'd fight for her.

He took a step forward onto the dock.

"Kairi?"

A girl quickly turned around with an immense amount of excitement. Her dark red hair swayed with the sea's breeze as the setting sun gave her eyes a blue intensity.

'_A perfect scene for romance,'_ Selphie would say.

But suddenly, the brightness in her eyes faded, and her expression turned grave.

"Oh…" she said, as if she were expecting something else.

She quickly disguised her true emotions with a smiley exterior.

"Hey," she said politely. "What's up?"

Something wasn't right.

He could tell.

She didn't want him.

He knew who she wanted.

But he'd keep fighting.

Besides, he always won.

"Well, I was wondering if…"

"Kairi!"

The girl's attention instantaneously went over to a spiky brunette who was trampling down the dock with horrid yellow shoes.

At this other boy's arrival, his eyes narrowed, and his lips tightened.

He was losing.

He _hated_ to lose.

Suddenly, he felt something change inside him.

Something…_dark_…

**-END  
**

* * *

_  
DID YOU GUESS RIGHT?_

_BECAUSE THE ANSWER WAS... **Riku.  
**_

* * *

_Till next time..._**_  
__Reviews would be appreciated...  
_**

* * *


	2. Case 2

_**A Day in the Life of…**_

**Authoress: **Nietono-no-Shana**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

**

* * *

**_Can you guess who this character is by the end of the story...?_

* * *

**  
CASE 2 – LAST THOUGHTS  
**

**

* * *

**

Man, dying sucks.

Really, it does.

Here I am, on this cold, cold floor…

…

Well, I don't know if it's_ actually_ cold.

I'm guessing it is, at least.

…

Gosh, now I'm remembering Saix ranting and raving as he told us how we Nobodies can't feel anything…

…

Hm, now that I think about it, I just made an idiot of myself.

Although I managed to pull off one _damn_ sexy attack, why was I even sacrificing myself in the first place? I just gave myself up for a total stranger, didn't I?

…

Oh, here he comes.

…

He's talking to me.

…

He's…saying something…

Is he saying my name?

…

Those eyes. And _man_, that expression.

He's doing the exact same things my friend would do.

Wait, my bad.

He _is_ him.

…

My vision's going…

…Dammit…

…

Well, I guess I'd better say my lines, then.

Not like I've been practicing them, though.

I knew my time would come.

I've pulled way too many strings in my lifetime, anyway.

…

But I'll miss him.

I mean, I kidnapped someone's girlfriend just so I could see him again.

Selfish, yes.

But he was the only one I liked…

Heh, a selfish death for a selfish person.

How fitting.

…

At least I'll see Demyx over on the other side.

…

Hm, now that I'm thinking on the brighter side, perhaps dying isn't so bad after all…

**-END**

**

* * *

**

_  
DID YOU GUESS RIGHT?_

_BECAUSE THE ANSWER WAS...**Axel**_.

* * *

_Till next time..._

_A special **thank you** to Craxuan, agent-to-the-rescue, MissSweetAsian, A Nobody's Heart, Angel heart-chan, Caramell Dansen Fan, Reaper-Lawliet, xXShatteredxDreamsxX, and CrystalEarth for reviewing. You guys are **a-w-e-s-o-m-e**! _

**_Reviews would be appreciated..._**


	3. Case 3

_**A Day in the Life of…**_

**Authoress: **Nietono-no-Shana  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

**

* * *

**_Can you guess who this character is by the end of the story...?_**  
**

* * *

_**  
**_**CASE 3 – ON A RAINY DAY**

* * *

A ray of glittering light scattered across the little girl's scabbed knee. As the bright lights swirled and danced around the wound, the girl's eyes bulged as she began to realize that the pain was fading.

"Y-You're amazing!" she gaped, tossing up her head to look into the young woman's eyes. "How did you _do_ that!?"

"I simply had faith," the young woman replied cheerfully.

As the young woman gave her a warm, reassuring smile, the girl could've sworn that the clouds had begun to part.

It had been a dreary day since morning. The large, dense gray clouds covered the city as if in dictation. The raindrops padded down onto the cobblestone roads of the lonesome city, while the lights in houses were turned off, the windowpanes tightly shut, and the many rooftops cascading downwards droopily.

It would seem as if this town was spiraling down in the darkness, never to be found again.

But this one woman managed to fill this discarded town with hope.

It would take many days.

Perhaps months.

Maybe even years.

But she was determined.

The little girl stood up from the mud. Her nose crinkled as she saw the filthy stains that were tattered across her pink summer dress. She fiddled with her dress's ruffles, making sure to dust off the excess pieces of dirt that hadn't begun to cling to her.

"Stupid dirt," the girl complained.

Then, out of sheer frustration, the little girl kicked a whole bunch of dirt over a couple of yellow daffodils.

"Oh, don't do that," the woman scolded softly.

"Why not?" the girl spat. "It's not like they have feelings."

"Oh, but they do," the woman replied. "They feel lots of things."

"Like?" The little girl crossed her arms and frowned. She'd never heard of something this preposterous.

"Sadness," the woman began. "Oh, and happiness as well."

"And when would they be happy?"

"Well," the young woman's beautifully-hued eyes blinked. "Perhaps they'd be happy on days like these."

"But today's so _ugly_," the girl whined. "It's so muddy and dirty and-!"

"But rain is a gift," the woman reasoned. "It descends down from the heavens, giving us messages of what is like from above."

"…Really?"

"Well, I think so," the woman said sheepishly. She gave an embarrassed smile and shrugged. "It's a bit crazy, but at least that's what they tell me."

"They _talk_ to you?!"

"Mm-hmm," she nodded.

The little girl paused.

"Well…I wanna talk with a flower, too," she huffed.

"In that case, take some," the woman said.

She then dug her hands into the earthen soil (the girl cringed at this sight) and rooted out three golden yellow daffodils.

"Daffodils represent hope," the woman explained. "Perhaps if you plant them somewhere else, they'll be able to spread their meaning across town."

The little girl's almond-shaped eyes stared stupidly at the flowers.

She didn't know why she didn't run away right then and there; she hated to get dirty. Though, instead of running off into the wet rain, the girl continued stand where she was, wondering if she should take the flowers or not.

Like all the other children in the town, this girl felt somewhat attached to this young woman.

It was strange.

She'd never met this woman before, but she seemed so...mother-like.

And she trusted this mysterious, yet docile woman.

"Thank you," the girl finally said, taking them into her clean, crisp hands.

"You're welcome," the young woman replied. "But, I think the flowers are more grateful to you."

"What?"

"Don't you hear them?" the woman asked. "They're saying 'thank you'."

**-END**

* * *

_  
DID YOU GUESS RIGHT?_

_BECAUSE THE ANSWER WAS...**Aerith.**_

* * *

_Tune in next time..._

_A special **thank you** to agent-to-the-rescue, meckii3, xXShatteredxDreamsxX, Reaper-Lawliet, LupinandHarry, A Nobody's Heart, and Angel heart-chan for reviewing. You guys are **the best**! _

_**Reviews would be appreciated...**  
_


	4. Case 4

_**A Day in the Life of…**_

**Authoress: **Nietono-no-Shana  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

_Can you guess who this character is by the end of the story...?_

* * *

**  
CASE 4 – KEEPSAKE**

* * *

"This place gives me the creeps," a girl whispered. "Why did we have to take it here?"

"Who knows? You can't blame him, though. It _is_ his birthday…"

"Face the front, everyone!" a boy called.

The girl and two other boys turned to look at their friend, who was waving his arms like you would for a SOS rescue.

"Here we go," moaned one of the boys. His pale arms hung low as he sighed with resentment.

"It won't be that bad," the other boy said cheerfully. His eyes glowed with optimism, which only made the sighing guy more agitated. "It'll just take a few minutes."

"But _why here_?" the girl repeated.

As if to respond to the girl's question, a cold gust of wind fluttered past, and she instantly covered her bare arms with her hands. As she tried to warm her shivering and shaking body, she knew that her question had been answered.

"On five!"

The boy from the front clicked a button on his camera. Then he scuttled over to his group of friends with his stubby legs, acting as if the camera was a ticking time bomb that would explode any second.

He plopped himself down on the dew-trodden grass, with the girl bending beside him. The two other boys were standing behind them with white-toothed grins and peace signs.

"Smile!"

_Click!_

He knew that this was going to be jus another normal-looking photo. And sure, it was a hassle to set up his camera his friends had given him a week before his birthday. And yes, it took nearly 10 minutes for his friends to get ready and pose for a picturesque photo.

But it was one of the many things that showed their unbreakable bond of friendship.

At least to him.

"Now that that's over, can we get those pretzels?" one of his friends asked.

A wave of laughter flowed across the foursome, and he was happy that he had friends like them.

**-END**

* * *

_  
DID YOU GUESS RIGHT?_

_BECAUSE THE ANSWER WAS...__**Pence.**_

* * *

_Tune in next time..._

_A special **thank you** to agent-to-the-rescue, Kiwasaki-chan3, MissSweetAsian, Reaper-Lawliet, lilcupcake132, Angel heart-chan, LupinandHarry, CrystalEarth, A Nobody's Heart, SporkFilledDeath345, xXShatteredxDreamsXx, and Pudding-san! You guys are... **u b e r - c o o l.**_

_**Reviews would be appreciated...  
Oh, and was this a little bit tougher...?  
**_


	5. Case 5

**_A Day in the Life of..._**

**Authoress: **Nietono-no-Shana  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

_Can you guess who this character is by the end of the story...?_

* * *

_**  
**_**CASE 5 – TEMPER TANTRUMS**

_**

* * *

**_

"These flowers are really starting to annoy me."

"Really? I thought they gave this place a fanciful interior…"

"All this pollen up my nose is really gonna make me go-!"

"_You're_ allergic to pollen? Oh, so is that why you're not a spring person-?"

**BANG!**

"Eeeeaaah!"

"You scream like a girl. And why are you standing up on that chair? You know you'll crack that stupid thing."

"M-My sincerest apologies, but you have _such_ a temp-!"

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

"Eeeeeeeaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!"

"As you were _saying_?"

"N-Nothing…!"

_G-Geez, if I hadn't proclaimed this castle my own, _**she'd**_ be the boss of it…_

"What was that you said?"

"O-Oh! Nothing, nothing…ahahahaha…"

"That's what I thought. Now…"

_Crack, crack…_

"What was it you wanted me to do?"

**-END**

* * *

_  
DID YOU GUESS RIGHT?_

_BECAUSE THE ANSWER WAS...__**Larxene.**_

_**  
EXCEPTION:** (But if you said **Marluxia AND Larxene** that's okay too. It's hard trying to spotlight only one of them, since they **always** come in a pair...)_

_

* * *

_

_Till next time..._

_A special **thank you** to__ A Nobody's Heart, xXShatteredxDreamsXx, Reaper-Lawliet, SporkFilledDeath345, Kiwasaki-chan3, Dream-Away3, axelrocksmysocks, and (and yes, it **IS**)! You guys are... **g l a m o r o u s.**_

_**Reviews would be (greatly) appreciated.  
Don't you just **love** Marly's girly nature?**_


	6. Case 6

_**A Day in the Life of…**_

**Authoress:** Nietono-no-Shana  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

_Can you guess who this character is by the end of the story...?_

* * *

**  
CASE 6 – TEA FOR THE TENACIOUS**

**

* * *

**He carefully put the tea cup's bottom on his black-gloved palm, carefully dipping the edges of his lips into the liquid so as to not scorch his throat when he drank.

Two other men were staring at him from across the table with intent pairs of eyes, as if he were God.

He liked that idea.

One had incredibly straight and long dirty blonde hair, whose figure was lean and skinny, since he'd been living way longer than the rest of them. His high cheek-boned face reflected the result of a failed experiment – which was quite ironic, considering he always referred to others as failures, too. The other was much younger than the first, though he was a burly man with bulging muscles. His face was serious and calm; similar to a monk's usual expression minus the icy blue eyes.

"So what should we Ungergrounders do now?" the old goon squeaked. "The ones above ground have the upper hand, since Namine…"

"Don't worry Vexen," he replied nonchalantly. He dug his knees further into his small cushion and repositioned himself so that he remained poised and poignant. "We have Riku."

Both Vexen and the muscular man exchanged looks before speaking again.

"And what good is he?"

At this, he slammed his tea cup down, making the old man shudder.

"Riku has the scent of The Superior," he began to explain. He pushed his tea cup away from the wooden table and put his hands up onto the table.

He then intertwined his fingers and put them to his lips, obtaining a look that implied serious thought. "And if we can make Riku fall into the Darkness once again, then we have ourselves another Ansem."

He grinned behind his fingers and his grey eyes turned to look up at Vexen.

"But…I thought _**you**_ of all people would know this…?"

Vexen frowned.

"I wasn't The Superior's "right-hand-man", unlike _**you**_ were," Vexen retorted.

"Oh, but that's changed now," he reasoned. He picked up a nearby silver spoon, dipping it into his tea and beginning to swirl the substance around uncaringly. "Saix is The Superior's new 'favorite'…"

The silent yet intimidating-looking man cleared his throat, as if to suggest to end this growing argument. (They'd always break out into arguments somehow…)

"So what do you propose we do about Riku?" the muscular man asked.

"I say we go and try to convince him verbal-!" Vexen started to propose.

"Talking to that brat won't work," he interrupted all-knowingly. "We must use force, considering the time pressures we have on our hands. It's only a matter of time before Marluxia and his bunch of lowly traitors come down to exterminate us."

At this knowledgeable and persistent explanation, he turned to look up at his two minions, who hilariously happened to both be younger than him.

He dropped the silver spoon onto the table, and it made a loud clinking noise, which rang throughout the silent hallways of their underground hideout.

"Now…do I make myself clear?" he asked with a sly smile.

**-END**

* * *

_DID YOU GUESS RIGHT?_

_BECAUSE THE ANSWER WAS...__**Zexion.**_

* * *

_Tune in next time..._

_A special **thank you** to__ agent-to-the-rescue, xXShatteredxDreamsXx, Reaper-Lawliet, A Nobody's Heart, SporkFilledDeath345, Pudding-san, and Kiwasaki-chan3! You guys are... **f a b u l o u s.**_

_**Reviews would be (immensely) appreciated.  
And I've never said this before, but I love each and every one of my reviewers' avatars. You should save them.**_


	7. Case 7

_**A Day in the Life of…**_

**Authoress: **Nietono-no-Shana  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

_Can you guess who this character is by the end of the story...?_

* * *

**  
CASE 7 – TO WHOEVER YOU ARE**

**

* * *

**  
I stood on the white dunes of sand, my foot sinking into its rough, yet mushy texture. The grains of sand tickled against my skin as it sunk into the depths of my school shoes.

A faint breeze passed by, and I pulled a strand of loose hair out of my face as I stared into the distant sunset.

I felt so lonely in this beautiful paradise.

I'm sure anyone would've loved to live right next to the beach, where a small, private islet was only a few boat-strides away…

My heart pounded like a mallet against my chest once I'd recalled this recurring thought of solitude, and I instinctively clasped a hand to my chest.

For some reason, my heart was missing someone that I didn't remember.

He was so close, yet so far away…

Without even caring if my skirt got wet, I sat myself down right in front of the shoreline, taking both the breathtaking sunset and the tide-water for myself. I ripped a piece of paper from one of my notebooks, capped off a pen, and started writing.

I don't completely recall what I had written, but I'm sure it was something important.

But whatever I'd said, I knew that I'd mentioned that I would be waiting.

Waiting…_for him_.

**-END**

**

* * *

**

_  
DID YOU GUESS RIGHT?_

_BECAUSE THE ANSWER WAS..._**_Kairi._**

**_

* * *

_**

_Tune in next time..._

A special **thank you** to agent-to-the-rescue, Reaper-Lawliet, SporkFilledDeath345, Buka2000, A Nobody's Heart, , xXShatteredxDreamsXx, Kiwasaki-chan3, CrystalEarth, MissSweetAsian, Pudding-san, axelrocksmysocks, LupinandHarry, and ":D:P"...!? Thank you so much for **taking time** to say something!

_**Reviews would be (amazingly) appreciated.  
My favorite number is 7, and yet I chose to write about my least favorite character...-.-**_


	8. Case 8

_**A Day in the Life of…**_

**Authoress: **Nietono-no-Shana  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

_Can you guess who this character is by the end of the story...?_

_

* * *

  
_

**CASE 8 – STATE OF BEING**

_**

* * *

**_  
"So this is where Sora is?"

"Sadly, yes," I replied, brushing a lock of hair off my scrawny shoulders. I clasped my hands together, my bony fingers encased within each other's folds. Keeping my gaze down at the floor, I was full of regret and shame.

After all, I was the cause of everyone's suffering…

The boy let out a small chuckle and shook his head as he smiled.

"That's typical of him to get himself stuck in something like this…"

"No," I instantly replied, flinching at my own words. "I was the one who got him stuck like this."

Sora's friend made a casual glance at my baby-like stature. I could already feel his expression turning to a cold, vengeful face; it was like the look of one ready to murder another for hurting an innocent bystander…

"You?" he asked.

I could feel tender tears forming in my eyes as they began to crawl down my white cheeks.

I could no longer speak, for a lump in my throat had begun to form, and it was becoming harder and harder to see what was in front of me.

I could no longer think of anything other than regret and the want for repentance.

I'd never wanted to be used for evil.

I'd just wanted to fit in…

"S-Sora," I whimpered through loathing sobs. "I-It's all my fault…"

"He'll come through."

I looked over to where I thought his friend was standing, since my teary eyes were blurring my vision.

"He'll wake up, don't worry. He's got you…right?"

The thought of his body obstructing Larxene's finishing attack and protecting mine…

The thought of his reassuring and warm, welcoming smile…

The thought of how he treated me with such docile care and kindness…

…Even though I wasn't anything in his life.

His true memories were those of precious savory…

…And I was determined to fix them.

**-END**

**

* * *

**

_  
DID YOU GUESS RIGHT?_

_BECAUSE THE ANSWER WAS...**Namine.**_

* * *

_Tune in next time...  
_

_A special **thank you** to MissSweetAsian,_ _Anonymous, , Reaper-Lawliet, xXShatteredxDreamsXx, A Nobody's Heart, SporkFilledDeath345, The Alice Queen, Kiwasaki-chan3, agent-to-the-rescue, and axelrocksmysocks! You guys are **on Riku's Top 11 Favorite Fangirls **(but if you hate him, then you can tick yourself off if you want. ;D)_

_**Reviews would be (marvelouslly) appreciated.  
****Did you know that the smile Sora gave Namine was so CUTE!? (Yes, I know, I just said Sora was cute. Whoa...)**_


	9. Case 9

_**A Day in the Life of…**_

**Authoress:** Nietono-no-Shana  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

_Can you guess who this character is by the end of the story...?_

* * *

_**  
CASE 9 – HOW TO SMILE**_

* * *

"See? You go like thiiis," she explained. She pointed two fingers at her perfect-toothed grin. "It's easy."

"I don't feel like smiling," a guy with layered brown hair snapped. He rotated his chair so that is faced away from her and made another desperate attempt to continue his work.

"Aw, but it's so _simple_! And it just takes a second to do!" the girl protested, putting a hand onto his desk. She peered over her friend's furry black leather jacket as she tried to see what was more important than smiling.

"I said I don't want to do it," he replied flatly. "Now leave me alone."

"But you're _always_ alone," the girl persisted with a huff. "You're just like Cid."

"No. Cid's way older than-!"

"I heard that!" yelled a voice from down the hall.

The girl giggled while he glowered up at her.

"Very funny."

"Aw, can't you just take a joke?"

"Apparently, no." He gathered up a wad of papers and scooted his chair against the wooden floor. "Now if you're not going to leave me alone, I'm just going to go somewhere else."

"I'm just asking for one small smile," she reasoned. "Sora and the others can do it without any problems. So why can't you?"

At the mention of his old friend, he stopped at the doorway mid-step. Gently putting one of his feet down, his blue eyes clouded with possible answers.

After a long moment of silence, he said, "How can you forget about our past?"

"Huh?" She slowly tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"How can you be so happy when being in this place that we used to call 'home'?"

"Well, I certainly don't call it Hollow Bastion nowadays," she said with a roll of her brown eyes. "I still call it what it used to be.

"Besides…

…I'm sure we'll be able to defeat the Heartless someday."

And as she gave her serious friend one of her signature sunshine grins, she could faintly see the corners of his mouth heighten by just a centimeter...

**-END**

* * *

_DID YOU GUESS RIGHT?_

_BECAUSE THE ANSWER WAS...__**Yuffie.**_

* * *

_Until next time..._

_A special **thank you**__ to agent-to-the-rescue, SporkFilledDeath345, Reaper-Lawliet, Kiwasaki-chan3, xXShatteredxDreamsXx, MissSweetAsian, A Nobody's Heart, "COoll", and axelrocksmysocks! **C o o k i e s** for you all!_

_**Reviews would be (fabulously) appreciated.  
Yuffie is the best ninja I know by far. She wins hands down. 'Nuff said.**_


	10. Case 10

_**A Day in the Life of…**_

**Authoress:** Nietono-no-Shana  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

**

* * *

**_Can you guess who this character is by the end of the story...?_

_

* * *

_

_**  
CASE 10 – SCRIBBLES**_

_**

* * *

**_He didn't know exactly how, but she'd managed to push the well-positioned barrels out of the way. And then – and this was the strangest part of all – she'd crawled through small tunnel without getting a splotch of dirt on her dress.

Now _that_ was some scary stuff. (Maybe even scarier than Tidus's ghost stories!)

Nevertheless, there was a girl in the cave and that was out of the question.

"W-Who are you!?" he demanded in an unconfident voice. He managed a wimpy frown as he tried to copy the facial expressions his best friend always did.

But instead of getting an answer, the mysterious girl had breezed past him and was already taking a look at his and his friends' artwork.

"What are these?" she asked ignorantly, pointing at a couple of chalk drawings.

"Hey! You didn't answer my-!"

"They're really pretty."

Astounded and a bit flattered, he stopped questioning her. (After all, it wasn't like he was going to get anywhere, since she ignored everything he said…)

"Can I draw, too?"

"Uh, yeah…su-! Wait, no! No, no you can't!"

Instantly, her content smile faded into an insubstantial frown.

"Why…not?" she asked disappointedly.

"This is me and my friend's spot! And nobody is allowed in here!" He took a gulp of courage before continuing. "A-And, we especially don't want any _girls_ in here!"

She pulled her arms close to her body and started to play with the red strands of her hair, as if this was a method to contain tears. Her downtrodden eyes stared down at the rocky floor of the cave and her once bouncy air had faded like a soul from its body.

She was sad, he could tell.

She looked like she was going to cry, too…

Oh, what if she told on him? What would his parents say to that?

Oh, what would his best friend do…?

He cautiously walked over to her, advancing slowly but surely – and gently took one of her pale hands into his. Then, he placed his piece of sharp rock into the palm of her hand. He made her fingers curl over the ends of the stone, making her feel its rough and jagged texture.

She immediately looked up into his eyes, surprised.

"You can draw one and only one picture," he said, instantaneously looking away as if trying to look "cool" like all boys at the age of 16 did.

From his peripheral view, he could see chagrin from the girl's face light up, and she'd scuttled over to the corner where there was a huge blank space of rock.

Still trying to keep his cool façade, he'd decided not to peek at her drawing, even though his curiosity was nagging at him like an annoying little sibling.

He could feel her turning to look back at him every now and then, and continue to draw on the wall, making silver lines with each screech of the rock.

"Come and look!" she'd said ecstatically.

When he turned around, he was angry, confused, and another kind of feeling he couldn't quite comprehend…

Firstly, he was angry, because the drawing looked nothing like him.

Secondly, he was confused, because he didn't know why his hair was bigger than his head…

And thirdly…

Well, the reaction that was given was just a smile he couldn't hide.

**-END**

* * *

_DID YOU GUESS RIGHT?_

_BECAUSE THE ANSWER WAS...**Sora**__._

* * *

_Until next time..._

_A special **thank you**__ to agent-to-the-rescue, Reaper Lawliet, A Nobody's Heart, Kiwasaki-chan3, xXShatteredxDreamsXx, SporkFilledDeath345, MissSweetAsian, axelrocksmysocks, and Solaris Prime! **Fanservice** for you all!_

_**Reviews would be (awesomely) appreciated.** I SINCERELY apologize for the long update - I just haven't been so inspired lately... Thanks for reading!_

_-Shana-san  
_


	11. Case 11

**_A Day in the Life of..._**

**Disclaimer:** Own I do not.

* * *

_Can you guess who the character is by the end of the story...?_

_

* * *

_

_**CASE 11 - THE REAL ONE IN CHARGE**_

**

* * *

**

"Done!"

He shoved a packet of paper into her face.

"Not yet," she said as she carefully peeled the pages from her face.

She tapped the stack of papers on a nearby crate to organize them. After all, if she'd left it in the hands of her messy friend, the papers would be all jumbled and crinkled!

"I still have to edit them."

"Aw, you don't have to edit them!" whined another boy, who was lying down on an oblong wooden crate. "What's done is done! End of story!"

"No, it's not 'done'!" the girl protested.

Her face soured at her friends' laziness.

Were they really so lazy that they didn't even want to _spell check_?

"I think if she wants to edit, then let her!" a spiky blonde piped up. He was sitting on a musty green couch whose springs and linen were floating everywhere in the afternoon air.

She smiled at this remark.

"Thanks…-!"

"Because if she does, then that means we're sure to get an A+ paper!"

There was a long wave of silence before the two other boys comprehended what the blonde was suggesting. She, on the other hand, clearly understood what he was saying from the very beginning.

"Ohhhh, that's right! MAN, you're so smart!"

"That makes a lot of sense! Okay, scratch what I said before! It's NOT the end of story!"

The blonde grinned.

"See?" he said. "Editing is great!"

"Oh, yes. I _SEE_…" the girl replied. She bit her lip and closed her eyes, trying to contain her fuming rage.

"Y-You okay?" the boy asked.

"Oh yeah. I'm just _FINE_."

"You don't…_sound_ fine."

The girl slowly advanced toward the concerned blonde. She leaned down to look him in the face, making him cringe with fright.

"A-Are you-?"

**_THWACK!_**

The girl had whacked the front of his head with the wad of paper – their beloved report. She'd managed to hit the blonde before he even had a chance to finish his sentence!

"Looks like I'M the real one in charge," she mused aloud. She crossed her arms victoriously across her chest with the rolled up sheets of paper still clasped tightly in her fingers.

"Now…who wants to edit?"

* * *

_DID YOU GUESS RIGHT?_

_BECAUSE THE ANSWER WAS…**Olette**._

_

* * *

_

_Until next time..._

___**A BIG HUG FROM SORA FOR EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED FOR CASE 10.**_

**Reviews would be (greatly) appreciated.** I SINCERELY apologize for the long update.  
Though I think this is a great way to get back into the writing-groove! HOORAY FOR DRABBLES!  
-Ji-Ji


	12. Case 12

_**A Day in the Life of...**_

**Disclaimer:** Own I do not.

* * *

_Can you guess who the character is by the end of the story...?_

_

* * *

_

_**CASE 12 – The Picture**_

_**

* * *

**_

The Usual Spot hadn't changed a bit.

The musty green blanket that served as the entrance was as tattered and ragged as ever. The chain link fence surrounding the club was unlocked. He made his way inside the complex, making sure not to prick his fingers on the barbed black wire. When he arrived in front of the dark green blanket, he found himself taking a deep breath.

He closed his eyes and took a brief moment to listen to the familiar train tracks that rattled whenever the wheels pressed against its rusty exterior. The sound instantly brought back warm memories of the lazy afternoon sun and the cool taste of ice cream.

He pulled the blanket aside and stepped into the room. There were some other people inside who were crowded around an antique coffee table, where a small photo was encased in a wooden frame.

"Isn't it so pretty?" a girl asked, turning to look at the others who circled around the photo.

"Yeah. I'll remember that forever."

"Let's go grab some more copies!"

"Right-o!"

Simultaneously, the three turned around and started towards the entrance. Their faces were blank and expressionless – they didn't even bother to acknowledge the figure that was standing right in front of them.

To them, he was invisible, opaque – imaginary.

He felt a rush of air each time one of them walked through him, turning to look at them as they left, hoping that maybe they would notice who they had just passed through.

But they didn't.

As the sound of their footsteps faded from earshot, the boy turned towards the picture frame and picked it up. Upon looking, he dropped it on the floor, breaking the fragile wooden frame in the process.

He collapsed to the floor with shaking knees and shoulders. He slowly picked up the photo and held it between his gloved fingers, hoping that the image had changed.

But the photo still presented the same three figures. They were grinning from ear to ear, each holding a stick of ice cream behind a shining summer sun.

His head low and he scrunched his eyes tight.

"Why...did they forget me?"

* * *

_DID YOU GUESS RIGHT?_

_BECAUSE THE ANSWER WAS…__**Roxas**__._

_

* * *

_

_Until next time..._

_**A special thanks to**_ _OrgXIIIisbetterthantheAkatski, Solaris Prime, heartless-lover12, danielledischarge, XxOoSolanaSkylarXxOo, Uta Nishikawa, LupinandHarry, black maple tree, axelroxmysox, and fostofina_ _**for reviewing! **__**You guys are all totally rad like Rai, y'know?**_

_**Reviews would be (deeply) appreciated.**__ Nowadays, it seems like I use these drabbles to help me start a new chapter of a story. Imagine that! YAY DRABBLES! ILU!  
-Ji-Ji_


End file.
